Headmaster Master of Death
by DarkRomulus
Summary: During his summer between 4th yr and 5th Harry defeated the DL, at 16 he gained his inheritance including the Deathly Hallow's. Now he's the Headmaster of his family's school Dalton. He learns along the way of his relatives problems and loves.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own either Harry Potter, or Glee. They belong to their respective creator's. All I own is a little plot, some Original Characters._

**A/N: **_This will be AU of the Harry Potter Universe and a few changes to the Glee universe. Some events will have been changed but the basic setting, and storyline will be followed. Most everything is canon up to HP 4 and parts of 5 and Glee to Never Been Kissed. Some events in that episode will have been slightly changed. Please be warned this is a slash story Glee pairings might be slightly changed in a couple of character's. I need your thoughts on who I should pair Harry with. Preferably a character in Glee, an adult please. If you have problems with slash/gay pairings then I would suggest you leave. Primary centered around Harry, Kurt, and Blaine. Please review so I know your thoughts. Absolutely no flames will be tolerated. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also ill be posted on me website link is in my profile._

**Slight Update: **All review responses will be posted at my livejournal site darkromulus . livejournal . com (remove spaces).

**Chapter 1**

Harry had been called to Gringotts once he reached 17 for his inheritance from both his parents and Godfather. He was slightly nervous since after he defeated Lord Voldemort during his summer after 4th year, his friends had basically forgotten him. The press had hounded him wanting interviews left and right but he had managed to steer clear of them so far with a little help of his forced awakened abilities from the Black family. He remembered the letter he received from his parents on a time delay that arrived on his 15th birthday that explained that for the added protection and due to the fact that his Godfather had been cursed sterile he was blood-adopted into the Black family line. He felt even closer to the man he lost due to his stint in Azkaban. Remus mourned himself to death over the loss of his mate. Hi last remaining family the Dursley's had kicked him out once they knew He had defeated the Dark Lord. As Harry made his way to a teller he cringed at the blatant stares and whispers from others in the bank.

"Excuse me Sir Goblin, but I was requested to come to Gringotts for my inheritance. My name is Harry James Potter-Black" Harry spoke softly to the goblin teller. He had become close to the goblins as he help gain them more independence from the stifling laws the ministry had tried to enforce onto them. The Goblin looked up and nodded and leaned over to a guard and spoke for a bit and the guard motioned for Harry to follow him. He as taken to a large conference room and was told to wait for his Account Manager. The guard stepped out and closed the large doors.

"Greetings Lord Potter-Black, it is good to see you again." Spoke Griphook his account manager. Harry smiled warmly at him and waited for the meeting to begin. "We found a few things that you should have been told when you first entered the bank at age 11. But due to the Ministry and your Headmaster we did not know of these things. The true will of both Sirius Black and your parents was found and has been executed. Those that betrayed you in any sense of the word weather you know it or not that had been listed as beneficiaries were removed from the will through its magic. You know that both families were very old, ancient even. So both families had a considerable amount of wealth to their respective names. Let's just say that because of your family lines you are probably the riches person in the world." The meeting continued on with going over his properties, and investments which was a lot. But something that struck Harry was that an ancestor had opened a school in America.

"Griphook, what is so special about this private school?" Harry asked looking at the name Dalton Academy for Boys.

"Ah well it seems that a member of the Black family had moved to Westerville, Oh after not wanting to be around their family for not conforming to a dark image most of the Black family had. They felt that teen boys needed proper structure and safety. It is day and boarding school. One of the most positive features of the school is their stance on Zero-Tolerance on Bullying period. Though tuition is a bit steep, many US colleges/universities recruit from the school. Since there has not been a Black physically present for some time the school is run by a committee until such a time as the Black family feels need or want to step in." Harry was impressed. Looking at all the distant relatives in his family tree, He noticed that there was an Aunt he never knew about. He smiled slightly as he noticed that she had a son a year old. Elizabeth Ivy Hummel nee Evans wife of Burt Hummel, mother to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, curious about her but found no more information on why she was in the US. He sighed, making a decision he knew what he was going to do. He was going to move to the US to watch over both Dalton for the Black family and the Hummel's as it seems he was now their only living relative. But Griphook broke his into his musings. "Harry, There is one last legacy you have inherited." Looking up he noticed Griphook seem slightly nervous, and in slight awe at what he was seeing.

"What is it Griphook?"

"Well have you ever heard of the book Tales of Beedle and the Bard?" His brow furrowing in thought he couldn't right remember a book called that. Shaking his head negatively Griphook sighed and began to speak again. "It is thought as a child story book which it is but one of the stories in it speaks about 3 brothers. The story tells of them basically cheating Death out of an item for each of them. Two died early but the 3rd live a long happy life. The items weren't thought to be real but it appears that they are." Harry was getting curious but waited as he watched Griphook tap a globe spoke into it softly and sat back to wait. After a short bit there was a knock and a goblin entered with a box in his hands. He set it down on the table in front of Harry and left.

"The three items were a wand so powerful the owner could never lose in battle, a stone to bring forth spirits from the dead, and lastly an invisibility cloak. The story says that to bring the middle brother brought back his love that had died before they could marry but that dead don't belong here and she was very sad, mournful so much that he committed suicide to join her in death. The Elder wand and resurrection stone have been held here all this time!" Griphook was in awe. He looked down the list and saw that Harry already owned the last item. "Do you happen to have your invisibility cloak with you Harry?"

"Yeah I do." Harry said as he pulled it out. The box on the table flew open suddenly and a wand, a ring and his cloak began to float into the air glowing brighter. Suddenly the room darkened slightly and became slightly cool. A figure appeared from the shadows.

"They have once again been brought back together it seems." The figure spoke in harsh whispers. Turning to who he knew was the owner of them. "Harry James Potter-Black, you have finally accomplished something I had hoped would never happen but alas it has. I bow to you Master of Death!" He spoke and finally bowed in Harry's direction.

"What is going on who are you?" Harry spoke frantically. Griphook shivered and spoke once again.

"Harry, there is a myth/legend about what has come to be known as the Deathly Hallow's, if one person comes into the complete ownership of ALL 3 Hallow's that person will become The Master of Death, Guardian of the Underworld and protector of the dead. Also being the Master of Death you yourself will never die and can stop aging after reaching adulthood." Harry groaned and let his head hit the table with a thump. He heard the figure chuckle.

"It will work out master. I have to warn you, you can't stop the death of a person if they are marked for death. But you can give those you find worthy immunity to my mark thus giving them a type of immortality. But beware those in your line both Black and Potter are already marked except for two. However once they have been collected/ or as you say passed you have the power to visit them or have their spirit visit you. That includes your Godfather and your parents." The figure who Harry labeled Death spoke softly to him.

"Is there a way to combine them or maybe create a storage item of sorts so that I have them constantly with me?" Harry asked softly. As soon as he finished his question a gem appeared the color glasz. As he watch the items were absorbed into the gem.

"This gem has three colors blue green and gray/silver. A color for each item blue for the wand, green for the stone/ring, and silver for the cloak, to use the cloaks power just will it, same with the stone. However you must call for the wand, it must be in its physical form to be used. Want would you like the gem to be?" Death asked his new master. Harry thought and decided on a ring.

"A ring with the combined Potter-Black crest on it like an outline of metal covering it but the gem still showing through." As he spoke the gem changed to fit his request. The metal was the mythical metal Mythril which was silver in color. He reached up to grab the ring but it instead flew onto his hand glowed brightly for a few seconds and then stopped glowing. Death bowed once again and vanished. Griphook had wide eyes and a look of awe as he looked at his friend and client.

"Harry, I am afraid that your status, will be known to all who look at any official records so it would probably be best that you leave the country but don't take any 'official muggle or wizarding' way." He tapped the globe once more and spoke softly. "I have had a team go collect your things at your residence. I am sorry to say but it will only be personal items, a few clothes, and your Owl." Harry smiled at Griphook and nodded. They sat in silence each musing over their own thoughts. It was about an hour later that there was a knock at the door and few goblins entered carrying a new trunk, and Hedwig in her cage. He smiled fondly at her and once she was sat in front of him he petted her through the cage. She began to glow a soft white that soon became blinding. Everyone covered their eyes with gasps of shock and worry. When the glow dissipated there in the cage was a white phoenix like creature.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked softly. The bird did it's version of a nod and trilled a happy tune. Everyone relaxed. Harry looked over to Griphook and saw him staring in awe and shock.

"Harry! That is a Snow Phoenix! They were thought to be extinct!" Griphook all but shouted. Harry grinned softly at his beloved companion. "I think Harry you now have your transportation problems taken care of." Griphook chuckled slightly. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Griphook, I thank you for all you have done for me. I would like for you and your line to continue to manage my accounts. But I have a feeling that I need to leave the country pretty quickly like you suggested." Hedwig's cage vanished and she soared around the room before alighting onto His shoulder. "Could you seal all you can of my records so that no one can find me other than your nation? I don't trust those that might come searching to try underhanded tactics." Harry spoke softly and kindly. Griphook nodded and snapped and the records glowed and sealed themselves. Only the knowledge of titles and name was now available to anyone in authority other than the goblins. Turning to Hedwig he spoke softly. "Hed, could you take me to the Black family home in Westerville?" She trilled in the affirmative flew up grabbed hi new trunk and she hovered waiting. "Well, I'll see you Griphook when I see you." Harry then will the power of his cloak to not make him invisible but hide him from magical detection till he will otherwise. He heard a few cracks of spells breaking most likely the trace and possibly tracking charms. He grabbed Hedwig's tail feathers and in a flurry of snow they were gone. He's finally gone from England, and all those who had betrayed him, most likely never return except to speak with the goblins.

At the ministry his tracking orb deactivated only showing that he as alive. The trace rune was gone. At Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office the tracking object either shattered or melted or burned to ash, causing the Headmaster to become desperate as the only thing still working was the item that showed Harry Potter was still alive, but untraceable. He never noticed that a few bank keys were missing and wouldn't for some time. He groaned as it became obvious that his plans had begun to unravel before him but he didn't know how much had already happened.

12 Grimmauld Place sealed itself as did his other properties that he left. The Weasley's found themselves out on the street when HQ was sealed and vanished. Cries of indignation abounded as Hermione found her prized books gone. Ron grew red faced when he noticed that his expensive items he got from working with the Headmaster were gone. Those that had once been in the Black family, like Narcissia, Draco, and the cousin, daughters, found themselves without that legacy. Each of those that had betrayed Harry Potter would receive notice that their actions do have consequences. Bill, Charlie and the twins soon discovered betrayals of their family and soon would disown them because to them trust and honesty were their biggest qualities. They would become more than they thought as they lived and worked, becoming successful in their endeavors, all because they never betrayed the Master of Death.

Across the ocean Harry Potter became what he should have. He watched over his extended family the Hummel's and eventually took over the running of Dalton from the committee. He became the headmaster at age 20. He subtly cast wards around the school and renewed the already placed ones. He made many of the paintings similar to those of wizard paintings but they never moved, just helped him monitor things. He became the most loved Headmaster at Dalton through fairness, and out reach. He created scholarships for those that needed safety but couldn't afford the cost of the school. He enjoyed the schools show choir and let them do what they did best, though he did set up a few guide lines. He let them be without a sponsor as long as the elected council was in good standing academically and didn't cause too much trouble. He made it a requirement that to be qualified to enter Dalton you must be either accepting or tolerant of each others differences, especially after he heard about the Matthew Shepard events. It broke his heart that people were so close minded to hate those who preferred their own gender to have a relationship with. He himself was gay he discovered. He didn't have significant other yet but he loved watching his students discover love no matter their preference. He even allowed special get together for couples who had significant others outside of Dalton, though he put his foot down on sexual intercourse between boys and girls in the boy's dorms. When asked why the same sex couples could, he responded that males couldn't get pregnant, but requested that those encounters take place outside of the school as he didn't want to have too many complaints. He kept a close watch on the families that began popping up with problems towards same sex couples or their child if the child did not fit into their perfect picture. He secretly gained the legal power to help those teens that began having problems at home.

Overall things were good. He loved his kids, he considered the students his children. But it was in 2010 that things changed for him when a student who had transferred in during the middle of his freshman year but was now a junior, came to him worry written all over his face.

"Headmaster Harry..." the student spoke softly, "I know you know of my situation that brought me here. But I am worried about a friend of mine from a different school."

"What's going on Blaine? Is this teen in trouble at home?"

"No sir but...but he's being bullied badly at his school, he's terrified sir. Sir...I am worried that if something isn't done Kurt's bully is gonna go too far..." his student Blaine frowned when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He read the text but paled then called the sender. "Kurt? Kurt what's wrong...Oh God! Kurt I'm on my way please just calm down I'll be there soon...Okay I'll see you at your home...okay" Blaine ended the call and shuddered and hunched his shoulders. He looked up to his Headmaster. "Sir..."

"Blaine, don't worry I'll drive you I don't want you getting into an accident in your rush. Plus I think I might be needed." Harry smiled at the relief showing on his students face. Together they headed to Lima to help a young man that was held dear to his student but he would soon discover how dear the young man would be too him.


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own either Harry Potter, or Glee. They belong to their respective creator's. All I own is a little plot, some Original Characters._

**A/N: **_This will be AU of the Harry Potter Universe and a few changes to the Glee universe. Some events will have been changed but the basic setting, and storyline will be followed. Most everything is canon up to HP 4 and parts of 5 and Glee to Never Been Kissed. Some events in that episode will have been slightly changed. Please be warned this is a slash story Glee pairings might be slightly changed in a couple of character's. I need your thoughts on who I should pair Harry with. Preferably a character in Glee, an adult please. If you have problems with slash/gay pairings then I would suggest you leave. Primary centered around Harry, Kurt, and Blaine. Please review so I know your thoughts. Absolutely no flames will be tolerated. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also ill be posted on me website link is in my profile. __**It appears that is messing with the formatting of uploaded stories. Example would be the loss of space between words. Or it completely deletes a word or two in various places. PLEASE let me know when you find errors so I can fix them.**_

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Harry/? others still undecided or will be canon.

**Notice: **_All review responses will be posted at my LiveJournal site darkromulus . livejournal . com (remove spaces) My twitter address is in my profile. Also please read the challenge posted on my LiveJournal for the artistically inclined._

**Chapter 2**

The drive to Lima was pretty much done in silence. Each involved in their own thoughts about what had happened. Harry kept having a dread feeling appear hoping against hope he was wrong. When they reached the city limits each somewhat glad but also nervous.

"Blaine..." Harry said softly and kindly, "Could you direct me to your friend's house please?" He follows the directions given by Blaine but after it becomes obvious where he was head full on dread had hit. "Blaine, would your friend's name be Kurt Hummel, by any chance?"

"Y...Yeah it is," a surprised Blaine yelped, "How did you figure that out?" As Harry pulled into his cousin's drive way he replied.

"Burt is my Uncle by marriage, which makes Kurt my cousin." He replied softly. A surprised look was plastered on Blaine's face as each got of the car and walked up to the front door. Harry's thoughts were centered on what could have happened to Kurt as they knocked. After a few moments the door opened revealing Burt. "Hi Uncle Burt, this is a student of mine at my school." Harry said motioning to Blaine, "He received a call from Kurt needing his help over something wrong that he felt he couldn't handle alone. What I am still not sure of." Burt sighed and let them in.

"Kurt's in his room, Harry you know the way." Burt had a sad disposition about him that also reeked of anger. Harry led the way to Kurt's door and knocked.

"Blaine?" The timid, scared voice of Kurt filtered through the door.

"And me Kurt, let us in please." Harry spoke gently. They heard movement inside and then the door was wrenched open. Kurt stared with wide eyes in surprise at his cousin being there as well. "Come on Kurt lets go in and sit and talk okay?" Kurt nodded as he backed up to let the two Kurt and held him as Kurt began to softly cry.

"Hey, it's okay we are here now, we aren't going to leave you." Blaine spoke soothingly. They guided Kurt to his bed and all sat down with Harry at the headboard; Kurt moved to Harry's lap and laid his head on Harry's shoulder with Blaine next to them holding Kurt's hand. "Will you tell us what has happened?"

"I was reading a text from you at my locker when Karofsky appeared and knocked it out of my hand. I decided to confront him like you suggested and ran after him as he entered the locker room. I just..." Kurt sighed, "I went off on him about being a jerk and that his bullying me wouldn't change me. I was yelling at him in anger. When he..." Tears fell down his face, and his lower lip trembled. "He forcibly kissed me..." He shuddered and felt Harry hold him tighter. "I pushed him away but... he grabbed hands and kissed me again and groped me." Kurt could tell both were shocked, Harry more so than Blaine. "I kneed him and ran." A sob escaped him. "He later cornered me again before I could get to my car, and told me that if I told anyone..." He shuddered again and sobbed a bit.

"What did he say Kurt?" Harry asked gently, anger was blazing in his eyes unknown to Kurt but clearly seen by Blaine who had a similar look about him.

"He threatened to ki...kill m...me if...if I told anyone." Kurt cried hard at the admission. Two sets of arms surrounded Kurt and held him trying to comfort him. Harry was threading his fingers through Kurt hair as he said comforting things quietly. Harry noticed Kurt wincing slightly to pressure in areas of his back, and sides. He had to calm his magic down at the implications that brought to mind.

"Kurt... I'm gonna go ask Uncle Burt a few things real quick but I have an idea on something. Okay?" Kurt nodded and was pulled into Blaine's lap to be held. Harry got up and went to find Burt, who was sitting in his chair in the living room with Carol holding his hand. "Uncle Burt..." Burt looked up at him with worry evident on his face. "I wanted to give you an option on helping Kurt... I know he loves his friends but..." He sighed. "He can't return to McKinley... it's not safe for him there and I know that by reputation they won't do anything to help." Harry ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. "I don't know if you know this but I'm the headmaster of Dalton Academy for Boys, it's a private school with a zero tolerance on bullying period." Burt look a little surprised at that. "I can enroll Kurt into the school, but He would need to board there for my comfort, it's a bit of a drive you see and I live on campus as well so he would be safe." Harry was watching Burt's eyes as he spoke. "Kurt wouldn't be charged tuition since..." Here he became a little nervous, "Since the school has been in my family since it opened, I mean the Black family." Burt's eyebrows shot up at that statement, but his eyes showed relief.

"I think that would be best Harry, though how is that going to get by the administration in charge of billing?" Burt asked.

"Well, I have scholarships for things like this that I keep a lid on. I'd rather not let a lot of people know as there are special requirements to even be accepted normally. One of those is each student MUST be accepting of others preferences, race, and such. If the applicant has any problem with any of that they are turned away. I will not allow that kind of evil in my school." Burt smiled, a place of acceptance was nice to find.

"Get Kurt to agree and we'll speak with his current school to get things done." Burt said.

"Oh you don't even worry about McKinley; I'll take of that myself. Is Figgins still the principle?" A rabid gleam had appeared in Harry's eyes. Burt nodded curious about the question. "Oh this is just lovely, he and I don't agree on anything, and I'm sorry to say a homophobe that is quiet, working in the background. And he's only interested in things that bring in money, and can good press. So he hides a lot of things from the important people." Harry said a little gleefully. "I'm gonna go talk to Kurt for a bit." Harry left to return to Kurt's room to find Blaine still holding a sad and drained Kurt. "Kurt, I have an option I want to offer you." Kurt looked up with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well I would like to enroll you into Dalton..."

"We can't afford it...wait how would be able to do that." Kurt asked.

"Well two things... maybe three. First I'm the Headmaster of Dalton." Harry smiled slightly at the surprised look on Kurt's face. "Second, I would like to take this time to say you have a full ride scholarship should you agree to enroll, which I really think you should as it isn't safe for you at McKinley anymore." He heard a slight gasp from Blaine. Kurt looked at Blaine with questioning eyes.

"Kurt, Dalton isn't one to give scholarships. This is the FIRST time I have ever heard of it." Blaine explained.

"He's right Dalton doesn't give scholarships out lightly and VERY few ever meet the qualifications. Your scholarship covers everything. From books, to boarding, to uniforms, and I am adding in gas expenses for when you want to travel back home for a visit." Harry smiled at the first bit of happiness returning to Kurt's eyes.

"What's the third thing, Harry?" Kurt asked noticing Harry blushing slightly.

"Well..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda own the school." He mumbled but apparently both teens caught what he said.

"How?" Kurt demanded.

"Dalton was founded years ago by a member of the Black family after they left England. Well... my full title is, Lord Harry James Potter-Black PhD. Md." Both teens had their mouth's open in shock at Harry's admission.

"OMG!" Kurt squealed "Is your title valid here in the US?"

"Yes it is." Harry blushed, Blaine was still in shock. Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face and Blaine regained his senses. "However I ask you not spread that to ANYONE without my permission." Harry used a slight bit of magic to make it so that wouldn't happen. "Now I need to know if you would like to join Dalton Kurt?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." Kurt babbled as he launched himself at his cousin. Harry only smiled as hugged the boy as he felt peace once more. He inwardly smiled at Blaine's happiness at Kurt joining him at Dalton.

"Okay. Now Kurt you and Blaine stay here while I go rip Figgins a new one. He knows my feelings on things. That and well he owes me too I think." Harry smiled mischievously. He heard both giggle and Kurt returned to being held by Blaine. Harry knew it was only a matter of time for them. "Kurt I'll clean out your locker and speak to your glee club and explain things. Blaine I want you to explain to Kurt how Dalton's glee club works." Harry held up his hand at Blaine stopping him from speaking. "Blaine I know there are traditions for the club BUT you have to realize that Kurt while in the glee club at McKinley is used to being ignored and shot down. I don't want him to go into the Warbler's with the wrong expectations. I know that in the past the Headmaster's have put forth the "be a team" mentality thing and it has taken hold, but when you transferred, you had a blank slate of sorts in that area. I'm not asking you to reveal everything but some of the things that would or might cause problems with the council." He watched as Blaine nodded in agreement, with understanding showing in his eyes. Harry left them to it as he made his way back to the living room where Burt and Carol were located. "Uncle Burt you want come watch me take Figgins down a few notches as well as help gather Kurt's things from his locker and stuff?" Burt quickly agreed with a gleam in his eyes. He knew that Figgins will soon be regretting going against his family.


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own either Harry Potter, or Glee. They belong to their respective creator's. All I own is a little plot, some Original Characters._

**A/N: **_This will be AU of the Harry Potter Universe and a few changes to the Glee universe. Some events will have been changed but the basic setting, and storyline will be followed. Most everything is canon up to HP 4 and parts of 5 and Glee to Never Been Kissed. Some events in that episode will have been slightly changed. Please be warned this is a slash story Glee pairings might be slightly changed in a couple of character's. I need your thoughts on who I should pair Harry with. Preferably a character in Glee, an adult please. If you have problems with slash/gay pairings then I would suggest you leave. Primary centered around Harry, Kurt, and Blaine. Please review so I know your thoughts. Absolutely no flames will be tolerated. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also ill be posted on me website link is in my profile. __**It appears that is messing with the formatting of uploaded stories. Example would be the loss of space between words. Or it completely deletes a word or two in various places. PLEASE let me know when you find errors so I can fix them.**_

**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine, Harry/? others still undecided or will be canon.

**Notice:** _All review responses will be posted at my LiveJournal site darkromulus . livejournal . com (remove spaces) My twitter address is in my profile. Also please read the challenge posted on my LiveJournal for the artistically inclined._

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes things happen in a situation that makes things all the more enjoyable. However, there are times that magic makes it even better. After arriving at the school campus Harry and Burt made their way to the main office, the two received weird glances from various students and faculty alike. Burt's attire they understood but the new person's screamed, to them, homosexual even though he just wore a high end Armani suite. It was when the two were turning a corner to head to the office that the event happened that sealed a few fates. Harry had told Burt NOT to react to anything should anything happen. Now this corner was in full view of Coach Sylvester's office and as luck would have it standing in the door scowling at passing students. Both Burt Hummel and Lord Harry Potter-Black received their first ever slushy facial. Everything became suddenly silent as the perpetrators stood wide eyed at what had just happened. They had thought from the rumors it was Kurt on his way in. Suddenly Sylvester was grabbing the two jocks and hauling them to the office. Harry smiled when he noticed one of them being Karofsky. Sylvester was ranting at them for their stupidity, Figgins, who had seen the whole event, was pale and shaking, from fear or anger Harry couldn't tell. Harry motioned for Burt to head into the office with him for the fun that as about to begin.

"Hello Figgins, do you remember me?" Harry asked as he entered the man's office. Figgins went very still at hearing that voice. Fear was creeping up his spine from not only the last encounter with this man but because of the event that had just happened. Harry was dancing inside as he watched how Figgins reacted. "I see you do, could you possibly introduce me and my Uncle, to the two that slushied us?" Harry watched gleefully as Figgins stiffly turned to the two boys who were now cowering slightly from Sylvester. Sylvester had become silent when Figgins went stiff at the voice of the young man that had entered the office.

"Karofsky, Azimo...I have the unfortunate duty to introduce to you, the man you attacked, Lord Harry Potter-Black PhD. MD. and his Uncle, Mr. Burt Hummel father of Kurt Hummel." The two boys paled even further after the introduction, they were in for it now, and Sylvester was in heaven.

"You two boys have completely ruined a several thousand dollar suite. I do hope your parent can afford to replace it." Harry said gravely, Burt was stony faced but was cackling inside leave it to his nephew to completely scare people with just a few words. Harry turned his attention back to Figgins. "You wouldn't happen to know why I am here do you." Harry asked politely.

"No, I can't say that I do for you, but I have a feeling I know why Mr. Hummel is here. If the reasons are the same then I just have to say that my hands are bound. Without witnesses the school board..." Harry had enough.

"You know you pulled that card once before but it turns out that you told the board that it was this person's word against the other's, and that without full physical proof anything happened...Well they overturned the punishment. So Figgins are your hidden reasons the same this time?" Harry smiled slightly when Figgins stiffened at those words. "Ah, I see. Well then I do hope you understand when news gets out that the only reason you turn a blind eye two the two situations is because you feel that "your" school should be homosexual free. I wonder what people will think when you tried to convince Kurt Hummel to go to a re-education camp hosted by your church." Harry could see Figgins sweating nervously, Sylvester was shaking in rage as well as Burt. This was the first they had heard of the camp offer. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh well too late now. Are you going to offer the same offer to others in the school that are non-straight? By the way what ever happened to the previous student that was bullied the same way? Oh that's right he's dead." Growled Harry anger flowing through him, Burt started to step forward but Harry stopped him.

"I had no involvement in that boy's death. Bullying is a part of high school. It's just the way it is." Figgins retorted rather shakily. He knew his time was coming to end as Principle. "If students would learn to..."

"I really hope you weren't fixing to go where that sounded like but no matter. There is another matter I am here for. Do you remember what I represent?" Figgins nodded.

"Wonderful, I'll just let the others know real quickly then. You two really should have not done what you did, you know. Really attacking the Headmaster of a Private School, how are your parents going to feel about that. I am Headmaster of Dalton Academy for Boys a private school in Westerville, Ohio." Harry was just full of pleasure at the emotions of those in the office after that announcement. "You see the reason I really wanted to come here was due to the fact that I need the full student records of one Kurt E. Hummel, whom happens to be my cousin. You see he's transferring to MY school where I can guarantee he is safe without the fear of being bullied because of his differences. We at Dalton have a strict zero-tolerance policy on bullying. Not even those visiting the school are exempt from that. Why do you think McKinley isn't allowed with in 20 miles of the school? Last time this school visited half your soccer team attacked, ridiculed, and bullied a few of my students. You begged me not to prosecute the offenders, and what did I ask in return Figgins for me not to?" Harry's voice had a hard edge to it.

"You asked for a set of favors to be known at a later time." Figgins winced as he said that.

"It's good that you have the memory to recall that. Here I am calling in one of those favors. You are to permanently expel these two boys for attacking a visiting delegate of a different school on school matters. And you are to write a letter explaining why to both of their parents AND the school board. If this is not done before the end of this day, then expect a carrier to be delivering some papers to you.** Do I Make Myself Clear**?" Harry said bitingly. Figgins nodded. "Wonderful, now let me have the current transcript, and personal files of one Kurt E. Hummel and I and my Uncle can leave once we empty Kurt's locker." Figgins jumped into action pulling out papers and files. Harry nodded to Burt to go gather Kurt's things from his locker. "Figgins I'll let you handle this for a bit, I have to visit the glee club for a moment." Harry said noticing the time. He turned and made his way to the choir room. Upon entering Finn jumped up and ran to him pulling him into a hug only to yelp in shock at getting wet.

"Dude! What happened?" Asked Finn pulling the attention of everyone in the room.

"I was slushied on the way to Principle Figgins office." He said dryly. Gasps were heard as well as a few 'omg's' "Don't worry the two involved are being expelled. There is a reason I am here. I've come to inform you that today is Kurt Hummel's last day here at this school. He will, come next week since today is Thursday, be attending Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, which I am Headmaster of." Silence reigned for a few moments before shouts and cries were heard.

"Quiet...quiet please let..." Called the director to the group.

"I'm sorry, I am Lord Harry Potter-Black, you can call me Headmaster Harry or Mr. Harry all my students do. And as to why the transfer, well Kurt was no longer safe to return here to this school after receiving death threats and being attacked by a member of the football team. I know that this puts a strain on this club for your competition but I MUST see to my cousin's safety first."

"Wait...cousin?" Said a young black girl who I knew right off was Kurt's best friend Mercedes.

"Yes Mercedes, he is my cousin his mother was my mother's step sister who moved here to America from England where she was born."

"How do you know who I am we never met before?"

"Easy your fashion, and diva personality means you can only be Kurt's best friend Mercedes, who he is constantly talking about." Harry smiled. "And Finn I don't want you to be upset over this. It was just decided today after I got to your home with a friend of Kurt's from my school." Finn shyly smiled, Harry knew him very well. "Rachel, DO NOT GET CRAZY ABOUT KURT BEING IN A RIVAL GLEE CLUB!" Harry demanded as he saw her getting worked up after she had heard where Kurt would be attending school. "Now since the school is a boys only private school I will send your director a schedule for days during the month that the girls are allowed to visit. Boy's as long as you are respectful you can visit after school hours and any weekend that Kurt stays at school. Be warned though to NOT SAY WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE FROM to the gate keeper. Or you might get arrested. Officially McKinley is banned from coming within 20 miles of Dalton, so jocks if you visit do not wear your Letterman jackets." Harry grinned at the shocked faces of the students and director. "Okay I'm off now to finalize things, Finn, Kurt will most likely leave with me to head to Westerville so please let him have this time to calm down and relax before you begin pelting him with question. Bye yall!" And with that Harry left the McKinley High Glee club shocked, and slightly sad. They had lost one of their own due to bullying. When Harry got back to the Office he noticed that only Figgins and Sylvester were there with Burt glaring at Figgins still though Burt did have a bag of stuff presumably from Kurt's locker. He picked up the offered files, smiled viciously at Figgins and motioned for Burt follow him so they could leave and get cleaned up.

The ride home both were silent musing over the events at Figgins office. Burt inwardly was still laughing at the way Figgins acted when Harry appeared but was furious that they had gotten slushied. Pulling into the drive of the Hummel home they sighed and relaxed slightly. As soon as they walked in they heard a high pitch shriek.

"What happened?" Kurt exclaimed.

"We discovered what slushy facial is, complements of two jocks: Azimo, and Karofsky." Harry said calmly. "Kurt I need you to get things together for a weekend away to visit me in my home"

"Why?"

"I don't want anything happening between now and when you begin classes Monday. Also it is to stop your friends from asking uncomfortable questions once school is out." Kurt nodded and rushed off to gather his things. "Blaine, since you have a single I think if it is okay with you to have Kurt room with you." Blaine smiled widely and nodded. Harry smiled kindly at the teen knowing he had said the right thing. It took Kurt about and hour to get everything packed. He hugged his dad while smiling sadly, took Blaine's hand and headed out to Harry's car. "Uncle Burt, you can the rest of the family are welcome to come up this weekend and even stay at the school we do have empty family rooms for you all to stay in though Kurt will most likely be touring the school getting the layout learned or relaxing." Burt smiled and hugged his nephew and followed him to the door. Burt knew things would be different for a while. He slightly dreaded Finn's return from school later that afternoon. Most likely the entire glee club was going to show up. Sighing Burt waved at the car as it drove off, closed the door and head up to change and shower the sticky mess of the slushy.

**A/N: **_In just a few days of this story being up there have been over 1000 visitors and over 160 combined alerts, favorites, and author alerts. You guys and gals make me smile at how well received this story is. I want to apologize if my grammar is off any. I can't catch everything but I try. I have updated as much of the grammar problems in previous chapters as best I can. Let me know if you all find more errors please. As always please review to let me know what you all think of the story. Also I have a gallery started at my LiveJournal site with images pertaining to the story. The link to my LJ is in my profile and at the top of the chapters._

_Thanks,  
>DarkRomulus<em>


End file.
